


Unreality

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma, hallucination, im honestly really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: Sometimes things are too hard to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im venting. Help
> 
> Yea anyway I'm making a goal to post basically anything I write because you can always use that Good Content™. I wrote this really late at night and I just revised it so I think its ok? Anyway. Im here to rip everyone's hearts out
> 
> Sidenote: I still have. no clue how to end this one so bear with me here

The teal tiles of the kitchen seemed to merge together in Taako’s tired gaze. He lazily stirred a pot, as Kravitz searched the nearly bare cabinets for whatever spice was needed. Although he had nearly no knowledge of cooking, Taako appreciated the effort. Nights like this were particularly his favorite. It felt like he and Kravitz had no problems to worry about, like they could stay together for the rest of eternity, never feeling any pain or sadness. However, this night was different than the others. Taako hadn't cooked in a long time, and even when he did, it was usually just something small. His recent trip to Refuge had given him a new outlook on what he did, and he felt much more comfortable cooking with that knowledge.

“Yeah, there's nothing in here. Sorry.” Kravitz spoke, interrupting the relaxing silence they had kept.

“That’s alright. I can just improv.” 

“Hey, as long as we're having a good time, right?” His voice was soft and soothing.

“Mhm.” 

Taako looked down into the pot of soup, which looked particularly more red than he remembered. Gods, not again. His stomach twisted into knots, becoming more nauseous as he remembered the blood pouring onto the floor and landing at his feet. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and he hated himself for it.

“Taako? Is everything okay…?” Kravitz’s voice sounded more fuzzy than usual. Taako’s head pounded as he tried to compose himself. Kravitz placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to his senses.

“Y-yeah, it’s fine. I just can't stop thinking about it, y’know?” 

“I’m sorry, Taako. I know how that feels.” There was something endearing about Kravitz knowing exactly what Taako was thinking about, almost like their connection had grown stronger since the last time they spoke.

“Like… I thought that if I knew it wasn't all my fault, I'd stop thinking about it and move on for once. And for a little while, I thought it worked. I played it cool with Magnus and Merle, and I think I convinced myself I was fine too. But I think knowing that I could’ve done something about it made it even worse.”

Kravitz sighed, looking Taako in the eyes as he always did to comfort him. He smiled his gentle smile, and spoke in such a patient voice.

“Taako, it absolutely was not your fault. I love and care for you, and others do too. I would never betray you. Ever.”

The words sounded familiar. A bad familiar. Taako knew those words well. For a second, Kravitz changed. His face and voice were of a completely different but terribly recognizable matter. He saw the face of his worst nightmares and fears and regrets, and his breathing shifted into panic. His ears rang uncontrollably, his vision went like static on a broken T.V. screen, he stopped thinking altogether. He shoved Kravitz away from him as fast as he could, raising his voice louder than usual.

“No! Shut up!” What was he doing? “Why did you do it? What did I ever do for you to do that to me?”

The static cleared. He saw reality again, and he was terrified of it. Kravitz stood, shaking and tearing up in front of him. In a panicked response, he ran. Out of the kitchen, out of the suite, into a seemingly endless hallway that he payed no attention to. All he heard were screams. He could barely feel anything in this rush of adrenaline, pushing him to get away from the danger that he thought he saw. His breathing was too fast, everything was too fast, he couldn't keep up.

Something grabbed him from behind, cradling him in its arms. He couldn't make sense of it as he struggled to get away, and eventually everything was fixed into place. He felt like he was burning, he was so tired. Taako didn't even notice how everything seemed to fade away into darkness, and the next minute he was awake again.

Kravitz held him gently, humming a soft tune that Taako had never heard before. He looked blissful, at least. He teared up, speaking in a raspy voice.

“I’m sorry, Krav.”

Kravitz opened his eyes and stopped humming. 

“It’s okay. I was worried about you.”

“No, I'm just… I'm sorry you have to deal with me being like this.”

“Taako, of course I don't mind. I… I probably don't really understand it, but I do understand that you can move forward. I want to help you.”

They both smiled.


End file.
